


Lullaby

by rosalina2124



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Scott gets sick will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most??? I know the feelingOf finding yourself stuck out on the ledgeAnd there ain't no healingFrom cuttin' yourself with the jagged edgeI'm tellin' you that it's never that badAnd take it from someone who's been where your atYou're laid out on the floor and you're not sureYou can take this anymoreSo just give it one more tryWith a lullabyAnd turn this up on the radioIf you can hear me nowI'm reachin' out to let you knowThat you're not alone





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Scott,Andy,and Kelly are teens in this story.

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool rough hand rubbing my back causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Sev and I try to relax. We’re in the ER,waiting to be let back,it’s about the last place I want to be,but I know why he drug me. I got really sick tonight,I’ve been down with what I thought I was a stomach bug,thus why Mom felt ok leaving me with Lily tonight while she went to work,Nicky has been at a sleep over. I was fine up until 9,then I started puking again,and I couldn’t stop,even when I had nothing left to throw up,just dry heaves. I had her get me the phone,and I called him,and he made the judgement call to come get me,take me to the ER. Lily went over to Andy’s since he’s across the street from me,and I trust him with my life,his Mom is at work tonight too,in the ER,she knows we’re here and has been taking care of us. 

“Easy Scotty,I know it hurts,just breathe,they’re ready for us to go back”he says softly as I take in a breath and let it out,the pain easing up somewhat. “OK Kell”I murmur as I see Ms.Darden come over to us. “You guys ready”she asks as I feel her squeeze my shoulder, “I think so”I murmur as I let him help me stand,wrapping an arm around my waist. I let them guide me,we go behind double doors,and towards an exam room. Once we get to the exam room he helps me get onto the bed,I’m in too much pain to try myself. He gets me laying down,and I curl up on my side,the only postion comfortable for me. I see her get on gloves,then she comes over to me,carding a hand through my hair like she does for Andy. “Shh it’s alright honey,what’s going on with you tonight”she asks as I let her place a thermometer against my temple. “I just haven’t been feeling good,I thought I just had a stomach bug,but the pain got worse tonight,and I just haven’t been able to stop puking”I murmur as the thermometer beeps,and she looks at the screen,102.

“OK honey,your fever isn’t too high,how bad is the pain Scott,on a scale of 1-10”she asks as I let her wrap a blood pressure cuff around my arm. “It’s a 8,it comes and goes,when it hits it’a ten”I say softly. “Alright honey,that’s not good I’m not going to lie,but we’ll take good care of you,figure out what’s going on,I’m going to start an IV on your alright,get you on some fluids”she says as she notes my blood pressure,elevated from being in pain. I nod,trying to relax,I hate needles,and I hate IV’s,they’re not comfortable in the slightest. She motions Kelly over to me,and he comes,crouching down to be on my level. “Just look at me guy,it’ll be over with soon enough”he says softly carding a rough hand through my hair. I do so,and it’s not too bad,a pinch and a burn,then it’s over and I can relax. “It’s all done sweetheart,your being brave,I know it hurts,I need to feel your belly if that’s alright,see what’s going on,then I’ll let you rest until the doctor arrives”she says softly as I nod,too tired to say anything,it’s going to suck to be on my back,but it needs to happen.

I let them roll me onto my back,and it’s almost too much,it hurts like hell,I tolerate it somewhat though. I find myself reaching for his hand though,seeking comfort,and he provides it,rubbing my hand lightly. I let her pull up my shirt to my breast bone,then she presses on my stomach lightly. I do alright until she gets to my lower right side,by my beltline,it’s ok at first,but it hurts like hell when she lets go. “Shh take a breath in for me sweetheart,and let it out,there we go,shh”she murmurs carding a hand through my hair as I shakily take a breath in and let it out as the pain dissapates. 

“It’s bad isn’t it”I murmur trying not to cry,I’m sick,and I’m scared,I also want my mom,which is understandable,given everything. “I’m afraid so honey,it looks like you’ve got appendicitis,the doctor will come in in a few to confirm,then we’ll get you down to surgery,I’m going to step out for a minute,see if they’ve been able to reach your mom alright”she says kissing me on the forehead,like she does for Andy. “OK”I murmur softly moving to get back onto my side,he grabs my arm gently to help,and I accept it. She leaves then,leaving us in the quietness of the late night,it’s scary,how fast everything is happening,how it went from a stomach bug,to this. “It hurts Kell,I just want it to go away”I murmur taking in a breath as I feel another spasm,I’ve never felt pain this bad before.

“I know Scotty,I know,we’ll make it better soon,I promise,just try to rest”he says sitting beside me on the bed,carding a rough hand through my hair. “OK Kell,I’ll try”I murmur taking in a breath,sounding much younger than my 15 years. I let him pull the blanket over me,helping me get comfortable,then he lays beside me,and lifts his arm up so I can lay against him. Then he turns on the TV,to some cartoon,and he leaves the volume on low. Before I know it my eyes are getting heavy,his hand rubbing my back,and I’m out,the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright,if I’ll get through this OK,and when my Mom will get here.


End file.
